Fallen One
by blackdove1265
Summary: Kagome was always thought to be a normal person. But, if you really knew her like her brother did then you would think differently. When her cousin comes things start to get hectic,but hey, she can deal with. When she meets one guy however things heat up.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Kagome wasn't all that she seemed? What if she was adopted by the Higurashi family? What if she was actually the daughter of Artemis? What will happen when she goes to school with the Spirit Detectives? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out.

Prologue

'Wow, today sure was an awful day.' Thought Kagome as she walked towards the well. It has been two years since she had come to the feudal era. She was no longer the innocent young girl that she was before, she was now a fighter. She had mastered her bow and arrows as well as the way of the demon slayer. She was adopted by Sesshomaru as his sister and was turned into a kitsune because they did a blood-bond. It was quite a weird way they first had an encounter.

Flashback

_Kagome had just come back from home and as she just got out of the well, she heard a scream. __Fearing for the worst, Kagome dropped her bag and ran in the direction of the scream. When she made it to the clearing she was enraged. Before her Rin was being attacked by a demon. A few weeks ago Kagome had encountered Rin, they spent the whole day together and by the end of it Kagome had come to love Rin as a sister. When the demon attacked, Kagome heard a voice in her head._

_'Do you want to save this child?' a voice suddenly said._

_'Who are you' Kagome asked. _

_'Do you want to save this child?' it asked again._

_'Yes,' she replied' I want to save Rin'_

_As Kagome thought that she was surrounded by a blue light. Though she may not have noticed, another transparent figure stood behind her, guiding her. The figure was of a woman, the woman had silvery white hair in a low ponytail, and she had the figure of a goddess that was covered in an ethereal looking dress. Around the woman waist was a dark blue belt. The transparent woman guided Kagome as she notched an arrow in her bow. As the arrow flew, instead of being surrounded in the usual pink light, it was surrounded in a light green light. When the arrow hit the demon it was purified, but where it stood, where there was supposed to be ashes there were lilies._

_'Well, that has never happened before' she thought._

_She was brought out of her thinking when something latched on to her waist._

_"Kagome-nee-san" Rin yelled._

_"Rin, are you okay, you're not hurt are you" Kagome asked worriedly._

_"Rin is okay" she replied happily._

_"What happened" Kagome asked._

_"Well, Rin wanted to go and play, but Jaken didn't want to so Rin walked around. Rin found a rabbit, but the rabbit hopped away so Rin went after it. Then Rin realized she was lost so Rin tried yelling for Jaken, but a demon came out and tried to eat Rin and that's where Kagome-nee-san came in." Rin finished breathlessly._

_"Well, where's Sesshomaru?' Kagome asked._

_Just as Rin was going to reply, the demon in question came through the tree line. As he walked up to them Rin ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin yelled in glee._

_"Hello, Fluffy" Kagome said with a smirk._

_End Flashback_

'And to think,' Kagome thought 'he got so mad at me When I said that. When Kagome finally came back from LaLa-land, she was in front of the well. 'It sure was nice of Inuyasha to let me go back home for a week,' she thought as she jumped into the well. When she got out of the well it was about 8:00 pm. As she walked into the house, she went upstairs and collapsed an her bed.

_Well hope you like it . _

_Pairings will be:_

_Kagome/Kurama_

_Hiei/?_

_Yusuke/Keiko_

_Kuwabara/Yukina_

_Botan/?_

_Plzzzzzzz R&R_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_


	2. The Call

Okay well this is the next chapter.

Last time I forgot about the disclaimer and my schedule

Okay I will be updating every Saturday but I am putting this up early because I am going on VACATION that I totally don't deserve but oh well.

Once again I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho….sadly

Chapter 1

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she felt a small tingle at the edge of her senses, but she ignored it. She decided it was time to get out of bed so she got up and went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

After 20 minutes in the shower she came out in a blood-red shirt that said "Bite Me" on it with a smiley face that had fangs on it, black skinny jeans, a black and red belt, with a Dexter hat on. Her mid-thigh length silver-black hair was let loose to cascade down her back. When she got downstairs she saw a note taped to the fridge.

'Dear Kagome,

We are sorry to say that we have moved away to Okinawa, but we will still keep in touch. The Shrine is now yours to keep and I have left you all the money that was in your father's bank account as well as yours. Please come and visit soon.

Love,

Mom.'

'Well they completely deserted me, didn't they? Can't really blame them though, I was kinda distancing myself from them' Kagome thought with a tinge of sadness.

Over the years Kagome had been trying to stay in the past to try and finish the jewel so she could come home for good. She hasn't visited home for at least 3 months. Though when she did visit they always welcomed her back with open arms and that's why she loved her family and would visit them often in Okinawa.

Kagome was brought out of her musings by the phone ringing. At first she didn't want to answer the phone, but then thought 'What the hell, I've got nothing better to do.'

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hey is that you Kagome," said a familiar voice.

"Yusuke, is that you?" she asked with a slightly shocked voice. She hadn't seen or heard from her cousin since she fell down the well, but before that they were very close. They were more like siblings then cousins.

"Yeah, Kaggy, it's me," she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh my god, Yuyu, I haven't heard from you in like forever," she said.

"Yeah I know right, well I was sorta calling to ask you a favor," he said

"Yeah, what is it."

"Well me and some of my friends got transferred to your school so I was wondering if we could…"

"Say no more, Yuyu, you can stay with me. Mom, Souta, and Grandpa moved to Okinawa and left the shrine to me. I've got plenty of space."

"Really, Kaggy? Well if it's okay with you, I'll go tell the guys." He said and with that he hung up.

'Oh my gosh, Yuyu is coming I haven't seen him in like forever.' And with that thought she went to go clean up the house, totally forgetting about the well along with the Feudal Era.

And with that this chapter is done and don't yell at me I know the chapters are like really short so don't scream at me. Also I won't be updating until after Thanksgiving sooooooo sorry.

Lots of Luv,

Blackdove


	3. Meeting

**Author's Note: there will be other characters. They will be Kagome's friends from school. There will be about …..uh 10 maybe… well yeah oh and there will be some OOC mainly Kagome. On with the story. **

**Chapter 2**

The next day was pretty hectic. Yusuke was just finished packing everything up to stay with his cousin. To say that he missed her would be a major understatement. When they were little, he protected her from bullies and was always with her. He was like her older, over protective brother. If anyone ever hurt her, he would hunt them down and either hurt them or…well you get the point.

Just as he finished putting the last thing in his suitcase, the doorbell rang. He walked towards the door, opened it and saw Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Hey guys, you ready to go," he asked.

He got a 'Yep' from Kuwabara, a 'Yes' from Kurama, and a 'Hn' from Hiei.

**Scene change**

When they arrived at the top of the steps, Kuwabara was heaving.

"Dude, what's up with all of these steps," he heaved out.

Yusuke didn't get to reply because he was tackled to the ground by a blur of silver, black, red and blue.

"Yuyu!" the blur shouted. It turned out to be a girl. She had waist length silver hair with red, black and blue highlights. She wore a black shirt that said "Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to." with a smiley face under it, black tripp pants with silver chains hanging from it. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Kaggy," Yusuke said. He laughed at the shocked looks he got from his friends.

Once Kagome was off of him and he was off the ground, he introduced her to his friends. Once introductions were over, Yusuke asked a question about something that has been bugging him.

"Hey, Kagome, why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not even bright outside," He knew that she wore color contacts because when they were little people made fun of her eye color. He always protected her; he thought her eyes were one of the things that made Kagome, Kagome. Just because they were blue didn't mean that she was different; it just made her unique.

He could tell the question made her nervous because she tried to change the subject.

"Well, um, heh, let's just go inside," she said nervously. He looked at her questioningly, but complied to her wishes. When they made it inside, Yusuke was surprised at the differences from a few years ago. Instead of beige walls, they were a dark navy blue color. Double edged swords, katanas. Bows, arrows, and many more weapons were hung upon the wall.

"Wow, Kagome, when did you get all of these weapons? I don't remember you having these before," commented Yusuke. He was surprised at how many weapons she had. There were some there that he had never seen before!

"I, uh, found them in a store and, um, bought them. Some, though, are from friends," she stated uncertainly. It was partially true though. She couldn't exactly tell them she got them from 500 in the past from fighting demons.

"Well, let's go put your stuff down. I'll show you to your rooms." Kagome lead them up the stairs and into a hallway full of doors. She pointed to a black door. "Hiei, this will be your room." She then pointed towards a blue door. "Kuwabara, this will be your room." Then, she pointed to a green door. "Kurama, this will be your room." She pointed to the purple door next. "Yusuke that will be your room. If any of you need me I sleep in that room." She finally pointed to the room at the end of the hall. It was silver with a black Kitsune, a white Inu, and a cream Neko on it. The Kitsune was on top of the Inu's head, the Neko on top of the Kitsune's head.

About an hour later, when the guys were finished unpacking, everyone was in the kitchen just talking. Kagome, being as random as she was, asked the strangest question.

"Hey, Hiei, how does your hair stay sooo spiky? Do you use gel or something?" she asked. She had never seen hair that just stood up. It friken defied gravity!

Hiei just looked at her like she was crazy. Really, what kind of question was that?

"Is it because you're a demon?" she asked again. She didn't realize what she said.

All heads snapped in her direction. She just looked at them. "Oh, crap. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Kagome you, you know about demons?" Yusuke asked.

Just as Kagome was going to answer she felt a demonic energy. It felt so familiar. Her eyes widened and she stood up and ran out the door.


	4. Oniisan

Once again I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho….or do I …. Nope I don't…:3 (Goes to cry in a corner mumbling, "It's not fair!")

A/N: Okay I am going to totally change the summary and plot lines, though I am going to keep the first few chapters cause they don't explain much but yeah Some things are going to change… Now on with the story HAHAHAHA…..

Chapter 3…

Kagome ran out the door, Yusuke close behind. Her eyes were filled with joy and happiness as was her aura. He was back. He finally came back after so many months. She raced into the woods surrounding the shrine. She didn't care that branches were cutting her skinand making her bleed. She ran intent on finding him. She hoped he would stay so she wouldn't have to worry if he is still alive out there. She pushed more energy into her legs to make her go faster.

Yusuke could sense the happiness radiating off his cousin. Wondering what made her so happy. Then he felt it, the demonic energy. It was coming from the same direction that Kagome headed in. He could feel Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara come up behind him.

"Yusuke, do you feel that?" he heard Kurama ask him.

"Yeah, Kagome seems to be headed in that direction we better go too." He replied.

With that said they all took off into the woods, determined to get to Kagome before she could get hurt. Hiei went ahead of them. Thinking of his innocent cousin getting hurt only made Yusuke go faster. They could see her form as she jumped over a large boulder. When they jumped over the boulder they entered a clearing. Looking to the middle of said clearing, they all were surprised at what they saw.

**Before the S.D. entered the clearing**

As Kagome entered the clearing she saw a figure sitting on a particularly large rock, staring at a white rose that he was twisting in his hand. He was regal look to say the least. He was clad in a sleeveless black trench coat that reached below his knees. Baggy black jeans adorned his legs. He wore a white shirt with a bloody scythe on it. His midnight black hair gently fell to his waist, while white bangs framed his face. His face was masculine and had a slightly childish look to it. His skin was slightly sun kissed. His eyes were beautifully mismatched. His left eye was white with a black slit like pupil, while his right eye was purple with a gray slit like pupil. Both held kindness and mischief, but if you look closely you could see wisdom and intelligence. But what caught the eye the most were the large wings that sat upon his back. While the left one was a beautiful jet black, the right one was a pure white. They twitched slightly in the breeze. Everything was so calming. Until….

"Tsubasa-nii-san!" Kagome yelled as she tackled him to the ground or tried to at least.

Tsubasa turned at the sound of his name being called. He caught her just in time and lifted her up. He laughed as she pouted.

"Mou, why can I never tackle you to the ground it's not fair." she whined.

"Well, Imouto-chan, when trying to tackle someone, it would be wise to not yell out their name." he laughed. He spun her around a little then put her back on the ground before bringing her in for a hug. "It's been a long time hasn't it. Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Yeah, too long if you ask me. I'll tell you about the glasses later. Where have you been all this time?" she asked once he released her. That was about the time the S.D. came in. Kagome heard a loud thud ringing through the clearing.

**Back with the S.D.**

Yusuke didn't know what was going on. First, his cousin knows a demon. Then, she calls the demon her older brother. How does he not know this? How come she didn't tell him this? Why is Kagome hugging a demon? How were they related? With knowing all of this and all of the questions going through his head, Yusuke did the only thing sensible…..for him at least. He fainted. A loud thud was heard across the clearing. Kuwabara was crouched down next to him poking him with a stick.

Kagome turned her attention to her cousin who was on the ground. She walked over to him, picked up a stick, crouched down next to him and poked him with a stick as well. Tsubasa came up next to her, his wings folded up, close to his back.

"You know, Kagome, I don't think that the best way to treat someone when they have fainted." He said while anime sweatdropping.

"No, it's ok, every time Yusuke fainted when we were little, I always did this until he woke up." She said like it was nothing with a wave of her hand.

"Well then maybe we should get him back to the house." He suggested.

"Well if you say so, Tsubasa-nii-san." She said. "Hey, Kuwabara-san, can you carry him back to the house?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." He replied sadly, he liked poking Yusuke, it was highly entertaining. He threw him over his shoulder and made his way back to the house. Hiei already went back, finding nothing interesting anymore. Kurama smiled at Kagome and Tsubasa and made his way back to the house as well.

"Guess we better get going, huh, Onii-san?" she asked standing up from her still crouching position. A shadow suddenly passed over her. She looked up and saw Tsubasa in the sky.

"Better hurry up Kagome. Last one there has to be the others guinea pig and I've got some new moves I want to try out!" he yelled. (Not like that for you perverted ones out there)

Kagome's eyes widened as she took off to the house. No way was she letting him try out new attack moves on her. Last time that happened she was in bed for a week. As she was running she passed Kurama and Kuwabara. They looked at her retreating back in question and hurried their pace up. When they got back to the house they saw Kagome on the ground crying anime tears, slumped on the ground, while the mysterious demon was standing beside her with a triumphant look on his face.

"C'mon, give me a break, please, Onii-san, last time you tried out your moves on me I was passed out in bed for three days then had to stay in bed for about five days because of my injuries. After that I went back through the well, Inuyasha wouldn't stop yelling at me." She cried.

"Well, that's just too bad, Imouto-chan, cause I'm not letting you free." He said. "But, if it helps, I'll go easier on you this time." He stated with a smile, holding out a hand to help her up.

Kagome finally seemed to notice that they arrived. "C'mon, let's bring Yu-chan inside, I have the perfect way of waking him up…." She said with a sadistic smile on her face. Kuwabara gulped at the smile and quickly went inside the house, dumping Yusuke on the couch.

Kurama and Tsubasa watched with interest and amusement as Kagome walked into the kitchen then came back out a minute later with a bucket full of ice cold water. She looked at them and held a finger to her mouth, telling them to be quiet. She held the bucket over Yusuke, when he suddenly sat up, hitting his head on said bucket, resulting in him being unconscious…..again. Kagome sighed then dumped the bucket on him. He popped up like a daisy.

"Ahhh, what the hell, Kagome! What was that for?" he yelled.

"That, Yusuke, was for being a baka." She said with annoyance clear in her voice. Her eyebrow was twitching.

"Uh, well, hey, I am not a baka." He said. Then he remembered something. "How do you know about demons?"

"Back at you. Why are you friends with to demons?" she countered.

"Well, uh, fine I guess I'll have to tell you my story then." He said with a sigh.

"Good then when you're finished I'll tell you mine." She chirped happily. "Hey, Tsubasa-nii, Kurama-san, come sit down this will probably take a while." She said with a cheerful smile. Tsubasa sighed as he sat down next to Kagome, but he still had a smile on his face. Kurama sat down near Yusuke and Kuwabara on the couch while Kagome and Tsubasa were sitting on the loveseat. "Well, c'mon Yu-chan, let's get this started." She said with a bag of popcorn in her hand. Everyone but Tsubasa was wondering where the popcorn came from, he knew that his sister could be really random at points. He sighed and laughed a little. Only when he is with Kagome has he ever done that. 'Only with you, Imouto-chan." He thought.

**Chapter End**

**Well what do you think good or bad cause if you think its bad don't even make me go there**

**Well anyway review Doit doit doit doit doit doit**


	5. Heritage

When Yusuke finished telling their story, with Kuwabara adding in at points, Kagome was on the floor laughing. She calmed down a bit.

"O-oh, God, Yusuke, you are like the only person on this Earth that that would ever happen to." When she finished saying that, she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Well what about you? What's your story." He sputtered.

After taking a few calming breaths she answered, "Well, which one you want to hear first, cause I think there is about…2. There is the one where I know about demons and my adventures, but the other one is about mine and Tsubasa's beginning."

"Let's hear the second one. It will probably explain more," suggested Kurama. Kagome gave him a smile and closed her eyes, not noticing the blush on his face. Tsubasa did though.

'Seems like Kagome has an admirer,' He thought with a smirk.

"Hey, Tsubasa-nii-chan, can you help me a bit? The story is still kinda fuzzy and hard for me to remember. Better yet, why don't you tell it? You know it better than I do, anyways," she said, looking at him with her head cocked to the side looking like a puppy.

He chuckled and patted her head. "Sure, Imouto-chan, but after this we have to go train. I want to see how much your fighting skills have changed since the last time I saw you," he said. Kagome tried to bite his hand. She then realized something.

"Before we start, I want to introduce everybody. Guys, this is Tsubasa, my older brother. Tsubasa, this is Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Now that that is done, let's tell the story!"

"Okay, well, in the beginning there were only four races, the Humans, Demons, Angels, and Gods. The Gods were the highest, while Humans were the lowest on the power scale. Demons and Angels were about the same level.

"The Gods treated Humans differently then they treated the Demons and Angels, for that they were angry. They tried talking to the Gods, but were ignored. Some Angels and Demons were fine with what attention they got and dropped the subject all together, but others were a whole different story.

"They started rebelling against the Gods. They tried to kill off the Human race with Plagues. The Demons just tried slaughtering villages. Many of the Humans died, but most were saved. The Gods were not pleased when they found out what the Demons and Angels were doing. They didn't want to kill them off, but had to punish them in some kind of way. So, they banished the Angels from Heaven and sent them, along with the Demons to Hell to serve Lucifer. They were angered because of this and promised to get back at the Gods for this.

"A few thousand years later, they finally struck. The battle between Heaven and Hell was gruesome. Many were killed on both sides. In the end Heaven won and peace, once again, came over the land.

"A days after the large battle, a young angel woman appeared before God. She had pitch black wings and her name was Kaisen. She said to the Gods, 'I wish to be released from this prison called Hell. My Mother and Father have been killed and I now hold no ties to that place I once called home.' The Gods discussed about it for days and finally came up with an idea. They let her stay in Heaven, but she had to be watched until she could be trusted. They sent an Angel to supervise her. His name was Kouken.

"After months of being together, Kouken and Kaisen fell in love. They confronted the Gods about being together, but were denied. They left Heaven in a vain attempt to be together. The Gods were not pleased by this. Kouken and Kaisen made it down to Earth and settled down and were expecting soon, but their lives weren't peaceful for long. The Angels that the Gods had sent found them. Running for their lives was one of the two options that they had, next to fighting.

" Worrying for their unborn children, Kouken sent Kaisen away, telling her to find somewhere safer and that he would catch up to her. She ran for days, and collapsed in front of a village and hid her wings. The village took her in, not knowing what she was. She waited and finally Kouken came. He was battered a bit, but otherwise okay.

"They settled down in the village with their children, a boy and a girl, identical twins. When the children were three, more Angels came, but this time, they were stronger. Fearing the worst, Kaisen and Kouken sent their children somewhere where no one could find them, somewhere where they would be safe from harm. They fought hard, but didn't make it. They died in each others' arms. Both were happy that their children were unharmed.

"Their children, on the other hand were separated. It took years to finally find each other again, but we did it," he ended with a smile. Kagome had moved to his side during the story and leaned against him. He brought his arms around her in a hug.

Everyone, par Tsubasa and Kagome, were shocked at what they just heard. Their mouths hung open in surprise.

"So, that means you're not really my cousin," Yusuke said more than asked, in a sad, neutral tone. Kagome nodded and went over to him.

"You may not be related to me by blood, but you were more like and older brother to me more than anything and I will always love you, no matter what," she stated as she brought him into her embrace.

"Hn, so this means you aren't really human, huh, Onna," Hiei said. Kagome's eyebrow ticked.

"What did you just call me, Sparky?" she asked in a deadly tone. She turned around to face him, while everyone blinked at her sudden mood change. Tsubasa just outright laughed.

"Leave it to you to change the mood so quickly, Imouto-chan."

.


End file.
